galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nightmare King
The Nightmare King is the ruler of the dreaded Nightmare Land. He was the Dark God that Seeks revenge against nemo. Biography Dream Eaters' First Tournament The Dream Eaters have begun to take our first game and Strategy. The Spirit Queen Joined him and take a lesson to create our job. Mainly Nightmares and Spirits Clashes together, and then Blow up apart. After Nightmares and Spirits Battled, Xenon orders Nightmare King to fight against the Spirit Queen, But She manages to defeat that Dark Lord and Chased him away. Battle of Yuuzhan Vong Battlefleet A Thousands of Blockades massing near Raxus Prime, Nightmare King met our Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane, Has already to wait for Alliance of Universe Fleet. Nom amor, and his Warmaster Tsavong lah wasn't particularly stable to begin with, became even less so. Also the Vong were finally starting to rise up against Rebel Alliance. The Nightmare King then uses shadow powers to take their Vong Warriors to Nightmare infested army, Sending Nearly the Alliance of Universe and Rebel Alliance fleet into Extinction. But Plo Koon, Ahsoka tano and jedi aces battles Shimrra, and Nearly destroys all of Vong Fleet And Saved Raxus Prime. Sadly, Nightmare King Become even more Angry, as he Sucked all of the fleet, But Ahsoka manages to uses the lightning power and Presumably killed him. Invasion of Kamino Though He Did not been Defeated, Instead he Disappeared and Transport to Kamino to call all of Stormtroopers to capture him. Unfortunately the Nightmare King Summoned mainly Nightmare Dream Eaters and Take down these inhabitants, Including Yarael Poof and his Kaminoan Senators. At this time During the Invasion, The Nightmare King contact with Palpatine to Access their machinery. Suddenly, Starkiller and the Rebel Soldiers Clashes with Palpatine and the Imperial Soldiers. Juno Eclipse, PROXY, and the Rebels Squirm the chaotic battle, to Witnessed this Glory, and the Nightmare King had Escaped. Battle of Christophsis When the Nightmare King and his Shadow Companions went to Christophsis, and met our villainous Mandalorians, Montross agreed with him, and the Death Watch Leader Pre Vizsla, Boba Fett, and His Soldiers allied with Nightmare Dream Eaters and plot to attack the Two Zabrak Jedi Masters. Bo-Katan, Pre Vizsla and Boba Fett enraged to attack two of Jedi Soldiers and Take Down all the Rebel Vehicles. Nightmare King engages the Shadow Cannon to Blasting the Forces and Obliterate to History. When Nute Gunray and the Separatists Launch the enemy forces to take down the Jedi, but they're Destroyed, Pre Vizsla and Montross was Killed, and Eeth Koth and Agen Kolar Apparently Destroyed the Nightmare King with an Ultimate Force Storm. With the Nightmare King almost Defeated and the Remaining Mandalorians Presumed Redeemed and even the Friends can go to earth and Destroy him at price. Battle over Planet Earth, Australia and Death At the End, Nightmare King spotted on Little Nemo, in order to Prevent him, But Little Nemo Manage to Shoot down the Eye, and Straight Into Australia. Just Then, Gill, Float, and Gargles shocked as Nightmare King Arrives in Sydney, He Declared Turn them into Nightmare Land locates in Sydney. Suddenly, The Republic of Robots, Alliance of Universe and More Arrives to Defeat Nightmare King, While One of the Commanders Sailor Moon Attempt to Defeat Sailor Dark Moon and Wicked Lady, and Reverts Back to Sailor Mini Moon and One of Sailor Troopers around it. With Nightmare King goes Outrages, He Becomes a Dark Shadow Xenomorph to Obliterate the Protagonists around Sydney. Colonial Marines attacks the Dark Xenomorph King, and Sora and Zephyr Shields finally Destroyed Nightmare King, Once and For All. Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Kings